


The Setup

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Banter, Blind Date, Book quote, Dating Advice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Setup, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, playful bantering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Random: “A room without books is like a body without a soul.” (Quote: Cicero)Written at the last possible moment for a monthly rumbelling,A Blind date leads to a flirtation with someone who we're not meant to be with but sometimes that's just what we need.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> “We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth.” (John Lubbock)

“It was a disaster! Belle rolled her eyes as she recounted the previous Nights events to her best friend while they were attending the opening of their small town’s New art gallery. 

“He asked me if I ever done anal before,   
as if thats Normal Conversation for A first date.” 

Ruby nodded her head and took a sip from her glass of Champagne. her gaze focused acrossed the room of the gallery.

“We ended up in bed together, and he just takes it out and asks if I'm good to go.No foreplay whatsoever! he just expected me to open my legs for him. without any effort on his part, selfish egotistical man child! Belle continued to Rant while Ruby appeared to ignore her. 

“Rubs are you even listening to a word   
I'm saying? Belle asked in exasperation.

“Yeah you had a horrible date with Gaston, well that's what you get for letting your dad fix you up again.” Ruby replied nonchalantly.

Belle sighed and took a drink from her own glass of Champagne. “your right, No more set ups for me.i ll choose who I date from now on.” 

Ruby laughed and shook her head at her friend. “and you say that every time!

Belle gave her an unamused look and Ruby laughed. “don't give me that pouty look, you know your a sucker for that kind of thing.you like to please people.you get off on the whole self sacrificing martyr thing.” 

“Ouch, that one hurt Rubs.” Belle said not at all insulted 

“The truth often does, at least that's what Archie says.or something like that.” Ruby replied while taking another sip of Champagne. 

“You've been hanging around Archie too much.” Belle retorted.

Ruby shrugged “so should we make the rounds, make polite idle chitchat with the uppety townies or just troll for cute guys.” 

“No you go on I think I'll check out the paintings, after all the mayor did go through a lot of trouble to bring a little bit of culture to this town.” Belle answered.

Across the gallery Robert accepted a glass of Champagne from his comrade Jefferson.

“Nice, Regina spared No expense I see.” Robert commented after taking a drink from his glass of Champagne. 

“And your surprised, come on Goldie you know how Extra Miss fancy pants is. I mean you of all people.” Jefferson said. 

Robert sighed “dear Jefferson, always so subtle and tactful.” he replied with a sly grin.

“Oh come on Goldie, be a good sport and spill.what really go's on behind closed doors.all those private meetings between you and our dear mayor? 

Robert smirk. “really dearie.” 

“Such a tease.” Jefferson remarked and Robert chuckled.

“Alright, on to other topics.” Jefferson announced as he lead Robert across the room toward the painting exhibits.

“Tell me, how did last Night go with what's her face? Jefferson asked.

Robert cringed and shook his head. “It was probably the worst date I'd ever been on.” 

“Well it was a blind date, what did you expect.” Jefferson retorted.

“True, they typically Never end well.”   
Robert agreed.

“Well, details Goldie details! Jefferson pressed.

“she was dull as dishwater and visibly putout at being paired with the likes of me, my reputation proceeded me it seemed.   
as it usually does.” Robert replied sounding bitter.

“Well that's what you get for letting the Dragon lady Set you up, Tell me you at least got laid! Jefferson asked.

“Unfortunately Not.” 

“Poor Goldie, perhaps next time you'll allow me to play matchmaker.” Jefferson offered.

“God No, I'm sure you'd match me up with a donkey! just for a laugh.” Robert replied declining the offer.

“I would Never! 

“Yes you would.” 

“Yes I would.” 

Belle stood staring at a painting depicting   
a bare study with white walls and flooring.   
a cold unloved room Belle mused.

“A room without books is like a body without a soul.” Belle said out loud.

“We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth.” Robert quoted 

Belle turned suddenly realizing that he was standing beside her.

“John Lubbock, She smiled and rised her glass to him. I'm impressed.I didn't realize that you were so well read Mr. gold.” 

“I'am many things my dear, he replied with a smug smirk.an avid book reader being one of many. Your Moe French's Girl aren't you? 

“Yes i'am, and if your here to pester me about the Rent..

“I'm Not here about that, I came for the art.” He replied 

“Oh.”

“I do actually have a life outside of my shop, Miss French.” He said with a playful smile.

She laughed. “and here we all thought that you were just a cold, heartless. landlord who enjoyed Wreaking havoc on the town.” 

“Are you teasing me Miss French? he asked intrigued by her.

“Maybe, I mean you..well your not exactly the social butterfly. and your always so reserved.” She replied. 

“Point taken, but then again you don't know me very well.do you Miss French? He countered.

“No I don't, nor do I care too.your a dark soul Mr. gold and I don't think I care to know you.” 

He chuckled amused by her bluntness. 

Ruby stood a few feet away watching Belle smile and banter with Mr. gold.her arch enemy when Mary Margaret came to stand beside her.

“What's that about? she asked.

Ruby shrugged. “don't know, but I just had a fun thought.lets play a little joke on Belle.” 

“What kind of joke? Mary Margaret asked Enthusiastically. 

“Just a perfectly innocent one, Belle thought that Gaston was a bad date but wouldn't it be funny if we set her up with someone truly awful.” Ruby replied with a toothy smile.

“No, we couldn't! Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“It's just a little harmless fun, Belle's always been a little stuck up when it comes to guys.maybe if she actually went out with a real bad guy then she'd know the difference.” Ruby explained.

“Him, Not him! Ruby you can't.” 

“Course I can, and I know just the guy to help me out.” Ruby said eyeing the room. 

“He'll Never agree to it, he's not the kind of guy to mess with.” Mary Margaret warned.

Ignoring Mary Margaret’s protests Ruby beckoned Jefferson with her long Red fingernail. 

“Relax, it's only a prank.it's perfectly harmless.” 

“Miss lucas, to what do I owe the pleasure of your notice? Jefferson asked with a bow. 

“What do you think about setting those two up? Ruby asked pointing her long Red fingernail toward the completely unsuspecting chatting duo.

“I think it's a terribly fantastic idea, but sadly he would never go for it.she's simply not his type.” Jefferson said eyeing his friend and the pretty Burnett.

Ruby gave him a look.

“Not that she's not pretty.” Jefferson hurriedly replied.

“How do you feel about playing a little..tiniest prank on your friend and mine? Ruby asked.

“Well honey bunch, I'm all ears.” he replied with a wide grin.

“How about we set them up on a blind date.” Ruby suggested to Mary Margaret’s apprehension.

“I think that sounds like a horrible idea, let’s.shall we.” Jefferson said with glee. toasting their Champagne glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for now, but that might change in the next chapter.


End file.
